Mule
).]] The Mule is a box truck that has been featured in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Description The Mule can only support two occupants in the cab; the cargo hold does not normally open, but the cargo hold can be exposed when the door is removed - the truck will contain various items of cargo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. When introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Mule served as a mid-size straight "luton" truck a step below the Yankee, thus being smaller in size (in actuality being narrower) and lighter. As a result, the Mule fares better in speed and acceleration but still possess average-to-poor cornering. In addition, the truck's high center of gravity may also result in easier rollovers and an inability to return upright in many occasions. The GTA III era Mule most closely resembles a 1989 or 1990 Ford E-350 cube van. In GTA IV, it resembles an over-scaled 1994-2004 Isuzu Elf, with minor alterations. It doesn't tip over as easily as previous games' renditions of the Mule, but is still slow. The GTA IV Mule is manufactured by Maibatsu, and has a 3 litre diesel engine, according to the badging. The Mule comes with various company names painted on the sides, as well as a version with no markings. The companies include Candybox, Cherenkov, The Bean Machine, Alpha Mail, Easy Lay Carpet, and Betta Pharmaceuticals. Image:Mule (GTAVC) (front).jpg|A Mule in GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:NewsPaperMule.JPG|A "Vice Voice" Mule in GTA Vice City, with stacks of newspapers visible in the back. Image:Mule (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Mule in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Mule.JPG|A Mule in GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Mule (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|A Mule in GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Mule (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Mule in GTA IV (Rear quarter view, without graffiti and company logo). Locations GTA III * Garage 7 in Portland Harbor, Portland Island * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland Island * Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Belleville Park, Staunton Island GTA Vice City * Viceport, Vice City GTA San Andreas * Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos * Ocean Docks, Los Santos * Dillimore, Red County GTA Liberty City Stories * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland Island, Liberty City GTA Vice City Stories * Opposite Umberto Robina's house in Little Havana, Vice City GTA IV * Located near a terminal on the tarmac at Francis International Airport. * In the driveway of a house on Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. * In Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. * In Hardtack Avenue, Acter, Alderney. Variants * Triad Fish Van * Mr. Wongs * Spand Express Companies Trivia * Due to its height, the Mule in GTA IV is unsellable at Stevie's garage, as it will not fit inside. * The Mule plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-Rose in GTA San Andreas. ** Vladivostok FM in GTA IV. Gallery GTA San Andreas variations Image:BincoMule.jpg|Binco Motto: More trash for less cash! Image:SEMIMule.jpg|SEMI Image:ToyCornerMule.jpg|Toy Corner Image:ShaftedAppliancesMule.jpg|Shafted Appliances See also * Luton }} Category:Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Trucks